Trenderman X Tomboy Reader
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: After destroying half the store by accident, you are forced to work there till you can pay back for all the stuff you destroyed. But things start getting weird when you feel like one of the mannequins is stalking you. Rated M for later chapters. I don't own anything but the story.
1. Chapter 1

~Your P.O.V~

"Come on (Your/Name)" (Best/Friends/Name) whined as she grabbed my arm and begin to drag me towards the new clothing store that had open up a couple of weeks ago. Groaning I rolled my eyes as she dragged me through the sliding glass doors, pulling me towards a rack of dresses. "Which one do you think I should get?" she asked me with an innocent smile, while holding up both a blue and pink dress.

"I don't know" I snapped, feeling uncomfortable as she held dresses up for me to see. "You know I'm not a big fan on dresses" I whined when she held a light blue dress in front of me to see how it would look on me.

"Oh, come on (Your/Name) I've never seen you in dress, I'm sure you'll look absolutely beautiful" she said grabbing a hold of my arm and begin to drag me towards the dressing room. Shaking my head I yanked my arm back, which through me off-balance. As I fell backwards I tried to grab a hold of one of the racks, only knocking it over. As I fell on my back (Best/Friends/Name) and I watched in horror as it knock over a couple of nearby racks, ripping every dress. Soon it stopped once the last rack smashed against a table with very expensive jeweler breaking the table in half and destroying the jeweler. "Fuck" I mumbled as I looked at all the damage I had caused. Getting up I started to back up slowly until my back hit against something, causing me to stop. Turning around I saw a young women properly in her late twenties, standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring at me.

"What's your name" she hissed out, tapping her foot against the floor.

"(Your/Name)" I mumbled out, looking at the floor in embarrassment and fear.

"Well (Your/Name), you're going have to pay me back all the damage you had caused in my store" she growled out. Flinching I looked up, finally getting a good look of her. She had long golden blonde hair and emerald-green eyes, she wore a beautiful white blouse with black tights, along with some black high heels. You could tell she was a very serious women, who shouldn't be messed with. After a while my eyes widen when I realized what she said, looking over at the mess I begin to calculate how much money I would have to pay her.

"B-but I don't have e-enough to p-pay you b-back" I stuttered out, looking over to my friend for some help only to find that she had already left. '_Great_' I thought bitterly before looking back at the women.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to call the police then" she said turning around and walking away leave.

"Wait, what if I worked her until I can pay you back" I said in desperation, I knew if my parents find out about this I would be grounded for a year. She stopped and looked back me, an amuse look on her face. Turning to face me, she walked back over to me and I noticed that the heels she wore made her a foot taller than me.

"Okay, but first you need to give me your full name" she said.

"(Full/Name)" I responded while holding my hand out for her to shake.

"Well Ms. (Last/Name), I'm Elizabeth Taylor you can call me Mrs. Taylor and I welcome you to our family" she said taking my hand and flashing me a smile. Smiling nervously I shook her hand as I looked into her emerald eyes with my (Eye/Color).

~Later~

"How was your day sweetie?" I heard my mother ask from the kitchen as I entered the house. Walking into the kitchen I leaned against the counter and looked at her nervously.

"I got a job" I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, that's wonderful" my mother said turning around and looking at me, her (Eye/Color) shining. Nodding my head I excused myself and ran up to my room. Once inside I closed the door softly and locked it making sure no one could get in, jumping onto my bed I took my cellphone out and called up (Best/Friends/Name). After three rings she finally answered.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Hey" I said gritting my teeth as I waited for her response.

"Oh, hey (Your/Name), how's it going?" she asked nervously trying to avoid talking about the events that had happen earlier.

"Oh, I don't know" I began glaring up at my ceiling, "it's just my best friend abandon me when I need her the most, now thanks to you I got a job working there until I have enough money to pay Mrs. Taylor back" I hissed into the receiver.

"Oh, good to know, well I'll see you tomorrow" I head (Best/Friends/Name) quickly say before hanging up on me.

"Dammit" I growled out throwing my phone across the room, amazed that it didn't break once it made contact with the wall. Rolling onto my side I took I deep breath and closed my eyes, falling into a light sleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy, I really wanted to make a story about one of the Slender brothers and I thought Trenderman would do great cause with him you can cause so much drama. Also you are a tomboy in this story, sorry about that I'm just not really good at writing really girly things, since I grew up around guys.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	2. Chapter 2

~Everybody's P.O.V~

The next morning (Your/Name) woke up and did her usual morning routine. After doing all that she said goodbye to her mother and headed off to school, hoping the day would go by slowly.

~Later~

~Your P.O.V~

The day went by faster than I hoped, (Best/Friends/Name) and I were walking towards the clothing store I destroyed yesterday. "I'm sure everything will be fine" (Best/Friends/Name) said patting my back as she gave me a comforting smile. Looking at her I gave a small smile in return and sighed when we stopped at the sliding glass doors. "Well good luck" (Best/Friends/Name) said, turning around and leaving me alone. Taking a deep breath I swallowed the lump in my throat down and entered the store.

"Hello Miss. (Last/Name)" Mrs. Taylor said when she saw me enter the store, I winced at the sicking sweet smile she gave me.

"Hello Mrs. Taylor, what do you want me to do today?" I asked.

"Yes, but first put these on" she said handing me a white shirt with the logo on the left side, black tights with a black skirt that reached the middle of my thighs.

"What are these?" I asked, afraid to know the answer.

"That's your uniform, you are to wear them everyday you work here" she said smiling, an evil glint in her eyes. "Now go and help Jacob with changing the mannequin's outfit" the blonde said turning around and walking away, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked away.

"Wait! Where's this Jacob guy?" I called out but she was already gone. Sighing I turned around, only to bump into someone or something. Stepping back I saw it was a mannequin that I had bumped into. "How did this get here?" I quietly asked myself as I looked at the thing, it was wearing a white dress shirt with a brown vest over it, a pair of tan jeans (A/N: Sorry if that's wrong but all the pictures I saw of him his either wearing green, grey, blue, tan, or brown jeans and I don't know which one is the original). Taking a step closer I leaned forward to get a better look at the thing, looking around to see if I could find the culprit that had put it here.

"There you are" a deep smooth male's voice said behind me, causing me to jump away from the mannequin.

"What?" I said turning around seeing a man with messy black hair and sky blue eyes, he wore a white shirt with black pants similar to the outfit I was given. Looking down at the clothes in my arms I scoffed a little. "Who are you?" I asked looking back up into the man's blue eyes.

"I'm Jacob and you must be the new employee" he said, smirking when he saw me nod my head.

"Yeah and I'm suppose to help you, also do you know where the bathroom is? I need to change" I said holding the clothes up for him to see.

"Yeah its over there, when you're done just come meet me by the mannequins at the part of the store you didn't destroy" he said walking past me and picking up the mannequin that had been behind me. Turning to look at him, I glared at the back of his head as he walked away.

"It was an accident" I said under my breath, walking over to the bathroom to change. Once that was done I jogged over to the raven haired male, watching as he begin to strip down one of the mannequin's. "What do you want me to do?" I asked standing there awkwardly.

"Just pick a mannequin, strip it down, and put it in the clothes laid out next to it" he said working on getting a pair of blue jeans on the mannequin he had been working on. Nodding my head, I looked at the others seeing the one I had run into earlier. Walking over to it I begin to strip it down, when I got its pants off I blushed when I saw a bulge under its underwear.

"Did they have to give it that" I said closing my eyes in embarrassment.

"What?" Jacob said as he walked towards me, laughing when he saw what had embarrassed me. "It's not real, besides Mrs. Taylor wanted these things to look as real a possible" he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Why?" I asked still embarrassed as I begin to put the new sit of clothes on the mannequin.

"I don't know" he said shrugging his shoulders as he helped me get the things pants on. Nodding my head we went back to work once we finished with getting that mannequin's clothes on. All throughout the day I felt like someone was watching me but pushed it aside as my imagination.

~Later~

"Hey wait up" I heard Jacob yell as I was about to leave the store, already back into my regular clothes. "May I walk with you?" he asked as he stopped beside me smirking when I nodded. "So I never got your name" he said leaning close to me as we exit the store, Mrs. Taylor locking the door once she saw that everyone was outside. After saying goodbye I started walking home, Jacob following close behind.

"My name's (Your/Name)" I said answering his question, watching as he nodded his head from the corner of his eye.

"Cool, well see you tomorrow" he said running across the street and towards one of the apartment complexes.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" I mumbled as I continued to walk home, the feeling of someone watching me never going away. At first I ignored it until I heard light footsteps behind me, becoming scared I quickly begin to run the rest of the way home. Once I reached there I flung the door open and slammed it shut, making sure to lock it tightly as I ran upstairs, ignoring my mother as she started to ask me what's wrong. Reaching my room I entered and ran to the window and looking outside. Sighing when I saw nothing I walked over to my bed, kicking my shoes off I lied down and closed my eyes. Deciding to take my shower tomorrow, before heading off to work.

Turning to my side I fell into a deep sleep, not caring if I was still in my regular clothes.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter two guys, I hope you like it.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake when I felt someone touch my shoulder, "who's there?" I said quietly looking around my room. I sighed when I saw nothing, turning to look at my alarm clock I notice that it's ten o'clock in morning. "Thank goodness it's Saturday" I mumbled to myself as I got up, grabbing my clothes for work I went to the bathroom. Once inside I started the shower and began to strip down, shivering every once in a while when I felt like someone was watching me. Pushing the feeling aside I get in the shower and begin to clean myself.

"(Your/Name), hurry up or you're going to be late" I heard my mother shout as I finished tying my shoes.

"Okay" I shouted back as I left the bathroom and ran downstairs, grabbing my purse I made sure my wallet and house keys where still in them. "Bye mom" I said running out the door and towards the clothing store. Once there I saw Jacob standing at the door with a couple of other employees, "hey, why are you all standing out here?" I asked confused.

"Mrs. Taylor isn't here yet, and she's the only one with the keys to the store" the ravenette groaned out. Chuckling I decided to wait with the others, leaning against the building why we wait.

"Sorry I'm late, I over slept" I heard the voice of Mrs. Taylor say, as she unlocks the stores door and lets us in. Nodding our we all enter the store and get to work. "Um, Mrs. Taylor what do you want me to do today?" I asked still confused about what my position is here.

"Oh, um... how about you just help Jacob and Amy every time you come to work" she said, walking away from me and going somewhere.

"Who's Amy?" I mumbled out while looking for Jacob. After a while I finally found him hanging up new dresses and a few dress shirts. "Need any help?" I asked now standing behind him, laughing when he jumped in the air screaming like a little girl.

"Don't sneak up on my like that, are you trying to give me a heart attack" he sneered out, his face as red as a tomato. My laughter begins to die down as I take a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry" I said once I was calm.

"It's okay just don't do it again, and yes you can help me with hanging these clothes up" he said motioning me to begin. "We need to replace all the dresses, a few shirts, and jewelry that you destroyed" he said smirking when I glared at him.

"It was an accident" I mumbled out, as we began to hang up the clothes falling into a peaceful silence. "Hey Jacob" I said after a while of us not talking, I listen to him hum before speaking again. "Do you know a girl name Amy that works here? And if so where would I find her? Also what does she look like?" I ask wanting to know about the other person I would be working with.

"Yes I know a girl named Amy she's the raven haired girl who works the cash register" he said looking over at me with a smile.

"So she handles the money" I said.

"Yep, I'm guessing you have to help her also?" he asked, smirking since he already knew the answer. Nodding my head, he laughed "don't worry she won't make you do much, Amy likes to work alone" he said as he picked up another dress and put it on the rack.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Don't know one day she wanted everybody's help, then after one day when she had to stay over night she suddenly started pushing people away saying she didn't want anyone's help" Jacob said shrugging his shoulders, as we continued to work falling into a peaceful silence.

~Later~

"Well I'm off to see Amy, wish me luck" I said walking away from Jacob as he waved goodbye, before heading off to clean the men's bathroom. Heading to the front of the store I saw a raven haired girl sitting on a chair next to the cash register. She wore the same outfit as me, but had a red bow with white polka dots in her hair, she also had a nose ring and snake bites, she sat there reading a magazine. "Um... are you Amy?" I asked, flinching when she looked over at me with a glare.

"What do you want?" she sneered out, not even answering my question.

"Well Mrs. Taylor say I have to help you and Jacob until I've got enough money to pay back the damage I have caused" I said, glaring back at the girl. If she's going to be a bitch to me for no reason then I'll be a bitch right back.

"Fine, but don't bother me" she said turning back to her magazine.

"Okay" I mumbled out as I grabbed a chair close by and sat with her, after a while Mrs. Taylor walked over to us with a twisted smile on her face.

"Guess what girls, you have to stay overnight and count up all the money" she said dropping the keys on the counter in front of Amy, whose body was frozen in place as she stared at the woman in horror.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoy, you'll find out why Amy's afraid to stay overtime. But sadly no Trenderman in the next chapter, he's only mentioned.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	4. Chapter 4

"Why the hell is she making me stay late" Amy seethed as she walked back and forth behind the counter. I looked at her with a sympathetic look, as I got up and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look me in the eye.

"Look nothing will happen, and if something does I'll be right there with you" I said in a calm voice, giving her a huge smile. Giving me a little smile the ravenette nodded her head and sat back down, taking a deep breath. "Good, now that you're calm I have to go make a phone call" I said, turning around and heading towards the girls bathroom.

"Wait" I heard Amy say as she grabbed my arm, "I never got your name?" she asked. Turning my head to the side I smiled and turned back around to face her.

"My name's (Your/Name)" I said, before turning around and leaving her alone for a while.

~Later~

"Yeah mom, I love you too" I said blushing in embarrassment, as I heard the few girls fixing their make-up laugh. Glaring I ended the call and stuff my phone into my purse, as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the cash register. Once I was almost back to the cash register, I saw Jacob talking to a blushing Amy, smirking I walk quietly towards them, trying not to be seen.

"Yeah so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime, with me?" Jacob asked his face turning a crimson red.

"Yeah, sure, how about next Saturday" Amy said, twiddling her thumbs. "You know since that's both of our day off" she continued, the blush on her face darkening.

"Why not tonight?" Jacob asked the ravenette.

"Because Mrs. Popular, is making that new girl, (Your/Name) and me stay overnight" Amy growled out, flinching at the thought of staying in this place over night. '_I wonder what happen that day she had to stay late_' I thought, '_I'll ask her sometime tonight_' I thought nodding my head as I decided to let to two know I was here. Coughing, I chuckled when they jump in surprise.

"(Your/Name), how long have you been standing there?" Jacob asked embarrassed.

"Oh, long enough" I responded before walking behind the counter and sitting down. "So I take it you two are a couple, now?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling when they both looked away and blushed.

"M-maybe" Amy stuttered out quickly, her hair covering her emerald eyes. Laughing at her shyness, I smiled and looked over at Jacob.

"Well, I think you two make a cute couple" I teased. Laughing harder when they looked at me in surprise and embarrassment.

"Shut up!" They both shouted at my laughing face.

~Later~

"Remember to close up at exactly five" Mrs. Taylor said, as she and the other employee's left.

"Yeah, yeah" Amy mumbled under her breath as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Looking at her, I hesitated a little before taking a deep breath.

"Hey Amy" I started.

"Yeah" she responded not opening her eyes.

"Why were you scared about staying late?" I asked, watching as her body tensed up and her eyes snapped open.

"Well... um... you see..." she started, looking anywhere but me. Sighing she gave me a sad and scared look, "you see the first time I stayed here really late, something happen and it kind of scared me" she admitted.

"What did you see?" I asked curious.

"I can't tell you" she said, her face voided of any emotions, as she started behind me. Looking back I saw that same mannequin I saw the first day I worked here. '_properly one of those idiots put it there when we weren't looking to scare us_' I thought thinking about are other co-workers.

"Well if you can't tell me, then that's okay, I'll find out sooner or later" I said, smirking when I saw her glare at me with her emerald eyes.

"Fine, but its your funeral" she said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes again. "Wake me when it's time to go" she said yawning.

"Okay, and what did you mean it's my funeral?" I asked, but it was too late she was already asleep, sighing I turned back and looked at the mannequin ad shivered. That thing gives off a weird vibe, '_it's going to be a long night_' I thought sighing as I rested my chin on the counter.

* * *

A/N: Finally I updated, sorry it took so long. I was busy these past few days, I mean with celebrating my birthday (April 1st) and spending time down at my sister's house yesterday, I was to tired or didn't have enough time to update any of my stories. But now that everything's settled down, I'll be able to concentrate and post up some more chapters on my other stories.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love ya~


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling my phone I looked at the time and saw that it was four-fifty nine. Looking over at Amy I moved to wake her up but stopped, as my body shivered as I got the feeling I was being watched, looking around I couldn't find the source of my discomfort. "It's just your imagination (Your/Name), you're just tired" I mumbled to myself as I quickly begin to shake Amy awake.

"What? What is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to go" I said, my body tensed as the feeling of being watched never left. Nodding her head she looked behind me and sighed.

"It's still there" she mumbled, turning around I nodded my head in agreement as I saw the mannequin.

"Of course it's still there, none of us got up and moved it" I said collecting my thing and walking towards the entrance. Nodding her head the ravenette gathered her things up and walked out of the store, with me following close behind. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess" I said watching as she locked the door.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" she said turning away from me and walking down the side-walk.

"Yep, tomorrow" I whispered turning around and walking the opposite way. As I walked I would shiver every once in a while the feeling of someone stalking me made its way into my mind. Looking back I saw nothing, narrowing my eyes I started to run home not taking any chances as I ran past every ally way. When I finally got home I ran straight into the front door. "Ow!" I whined, bring a hand up to cover my aching nose, "fuck that hurt" I growled, turning the door knob only to find out the door was locked. "Are you kidding me" I asked no one, as I begin to dig through my purse pulling the spare house key I carried with me out. Once I unlocked the door, I shut and locked it tightly before making my way through the dark house. Not wanting to wake my parents I tried to sneak the house. But it seems the universe hates me because I ran into the wall three times, tripped over five random objects, and smashed my knee against the coffee table.

When I finally made it upstairs, I tripped on the last step, face planting onto the floor. Looking up I blinked as my mom turned on the hallway light and stared at me from near her bedroom door. She wore a blue robe, her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mind telling me why you're on the floor?" She asked looking down at me.

"Oh! I just noticed how lonely the floor was and decided to give it a hug" I said getting up.

"At Five-twenty in the morning" she asked.

"Yep, now if you excuse me I'm going to go get some sleep. before I have to get up and go to work again" I said walking towards my bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie" she said, turning around and walking back into her room. Nodding my head I said a low 'goodnight' as I entered my room and shut the door. Stripping down I stood there in my (Favorite/Color) bra and matching underwear, walking over to my dresser I pulled out my pajama's and put them on. Crawling under the covers I curled up and fell asleep.

~? P.O.V~

After a while I teleported into the (Hair/Color) hair beauty's room and 'stared' down at her sleeping figure. Oh, how beautiful she looked with the moonlight hitting her sleeping form, how I long to hold her close to my being. Bringing a pale hand up, I run it through her (Short/Long) locks loving how soft they felt against my skin. Oh! I can't wait to calm her as mine, and once I do I'll make sure she'll look even more beautiful than she already does. I pretty sure I saw a beautiful (Favorite/Color) dress in the store. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I took it. Looking at the clock besides the girls bed I saw it was already eight o'clock in the morning. Sighing I looked down with a sad 'face' at how I had to leave my beautiful flower, but I don't I don't my brothers to find out about her just yet. Especially Offenderman, god knows what he would do to my poor flower if he ever found out about her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I finally updated, this took me a while to write but I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I'm pretty sure you guess can guess who the mystery person is.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love ya~


	6. Chapter 6

~Your P.O.V~

Waking up, I took a quick shower and got ready for work. Running out the door I said a quick 'goodbye' to my mother as I ran towards the store. Once I got there I entered the building only to find some cops talking to Mrs. Taylor. "Oh, (Your/Name) come here" Mrs. Taylor said when she noticed me standing at the door awkwardly.

"Yes, what is it Mrs. Taylor?" I asked politely, trying to stay calm around the cops.

"These nice men would like to ask you some questions" she said in distressed, now that I look closer I noticed her blonde hair was everywhere and her make up was a little smudged.

"Alright" I said nodding my head as she left me with the two police officer, mumbling about how she needed to take an Advil. "What can I do for you officers?" I asked putting my hands behind my back, as rocked back and forth on my heel.

"Yes we wanted to know if you saw anyone strange enter the store last night?" One of the officers asked, his blue eyes boarding into my (Eye/Color) eyes.

"No, no one came to the store last night" I said, frowning in confusion. "Why do you ask?" I questioned.

"Well apparently we received a call from Mrs. Taylor that someone had stolen a (Favorite/Color) dress" the second officer said, his brown eyes staring forward. "Mama are you aware that one of your mannequin's are standing behind you" the man said. Jumping I looked behind me and saw that he was correct, it was that same damn mannequin that I ran into on my first day working here. '_The hell, how did this thing get here?_' I thought getting really annoyed with the damn thing.

"I'm sorry sir, it seems someone has taken a liking to moving this thing around" I said, grinding my teeth in annoyance.

"That's alright, we get pranksters all the time" the first one said, eyeing the mannequin. "So you say no one entered the store while you were here" the second officer said. Nodding my head I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes Amy and me just sat at the cash register until it was time for us to lock up" I said calmly.

"If that's so, then that means the person had to sneaked into the store around the time you two left" the first police men said.

"Isn't there security camera's around here?" I asked.

"Yes but after you and that Amy person had left, the video went to static before picking back up" the seconded officer said, frowning at the memory of watching the video. Nodding my head, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well sorry for not being of any help" I said.

"That's alright miss, now if you excuse us we need to talk to Mrs. Taylor" the first officer said, smiling at little as he patted my head. I watched as he and his partner walked passed me and towards wherever Mrs. Taylor was. Sighing I went off to find Jacob, only to find him flirting with Amy again, '_looks like they're busy, maybe I can find that mannequin and hang out with it_' I joked before sighing and doing just what I had just thought.

~Later~

"You know you don't talk much" I said, sitting beside the mannequin as it stood there looking forward. Sighing I closed my eyes before snapping them open when I heard movement. Looking up at the mannequin I squeaked when I saw it was leaned over and now staring at me with its faceless face. "Who keeps doing this" I hissed out as I looked around me seeing no one near by. Groaning in frustration I got up and decided to see if Jacob was done flirting with Amy, I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. Looking back I saw that mannequin was 'following' me. "Well whoever's doing this, they're pretty fast" I mumbled to myself before turning back around and running towards the cash register.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


	7. Chapter 7

~? P.O.V~

Why is she running, doesn't she know I would never hurt her. Oh, how I wish she would just see that we're meant to be.

~Your P.O.V~

Stopping at the cash register I panted heavily as I leaned against the counter and try to calm my fast beating heart. "You okay?" I heard Amy ask as she looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little nervous, that's all" I said.

"Nervous about what?" She asked, putting the magazine down and leaning close to me, her emerald eyes looking into my (Eye/Color) eyes.

"Well it seems someones taking a liking to moving that mannequin" I said pointing behind me without even looking, I knew it was there. "And it's starting to make me nervous cause I can't catch the culprit" I said, looking back to confirm my thoughts, yes it was standing there in its faceless glory.

"What if no one's moving it at all" I heard someone say beside me, looking to the side I jumped when I saw Jacob standing there a couple of inches away from my face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I put my hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Well there's this story going around the store that, that mannequin over there is alive" he said, pointing over to said mannequin. "They say that no one knows how it got here, not even Mrs. Taylor and she bought all of the stuff in this store" he continued looking around.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "If you're trying to scare me, why don't you tell me a better story then that, hell Justin Beiber is more scarier then that story" I said, (A/N: Sorry if you're a Justin Beiber fan, but I just don't like the boy) glaring at the raven haired boy beside me.

"Well then, you didn't have to go that far" Jacob said, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

"No Jacob has a point (Your/Name), I've heard of the stories also" Amy said, giving the boy a sympathetic smile. "Some say it's haunted, others say that it's a demon in disguise, actually it's the reason this store had to move to this (Town/City)" she said, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would a mannequin cause a whole store to move?" I asked, shivering as I felt like someone was staring at me.

"Well you see, at the last town the people got scared that the thing was actually cursed and wouldn't come anywhere near the store, on the verge of bankruptcy, Mrs. Taylor moved it somewhere, where no one's heard of the story of that mannequin" Amy said.

"Well if that's true, how do you guys know, I mean this store just open a few weeks ago and I'm pretty sure no one would move to keep a job at a clothing store" I said.

"I moved because I had no family" Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I moved because my family hated me" Amy said, her eyes becoming down cast.

"Oh" I said.

~Later~

"Bye (Your/Name), see you tomorrow" Amy said as she and Jacob walked off.

"Bye" I said, turning around and walking in the opposite direction. While walking I hummed to myself, closing my eyes as a smile made its way onto my face. Soon my eyes snapped open as I was grabbed and pulled into an ally way.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing" I heard someone whisper in my ear, I gagged as I could smell alcohol on their breath.

"Get away from me you creep" I hissed out looking into the man's blood-shot eyes. Smirking his grip on my tighten as he starts kissing my neck, "I said get off" I growled out, disgusted by his action.

"No" he growled back.

"GET OFF" I screamed, bringing my knee up and kneeing him in the crotch.

"Oof" he cried in pain, as he grabbed his manhood, falling to the ground. Taking this as my chance I started to run, only for him to grab my ankle and knock me onto the ground. Crawling on top of me, he glared down at me, anger in his blood-shot brown eyes. "Big mistake" he growled, before smirking as his hand started sneaking up my shirt.

"Stop" I said, trying to push him off, only for him to grab both my wrist and hold my hands above my head. Struggling I started screaming for help, knowing it was pointless since no one walks down this street at night.

"Let go of my property" I heard a voice say, before the man on top of me and picked up, not taking any chances I got up and ran, shivering as I could hear the drunken man screaming in pain. Not looking back I ran all the way to my house, unlocking the door, I quickly got inside and slammed it shut. Turning around I leaned against the wooden material and slid down to the floor, burying my face into my hands, as I released loud, chocked sobs.

"(Your/Name), are you alright honey?" I heard my mother ask, as she and dad came down the stairs, running to my side as they started to comfort me. "What happen, are you okay?" My mother asked, as she pulled me into a tight embrace. Shaking my head, I buried my fast into her chest and cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it took a while to update, but I hope you enjoy chapter seven. It seems the story is starting to progress, just so you know this might go to twenty or more chapters, depends on how far I want to go.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

~Love Ya~


End file.
